Um segundo
by T. Lecter
Summary: D'Éon sempre lembraria daquele segundo. Foi naquele instante que previra o que seu coração jamais aceitaria. D'Éon sempre lembraria dela. PRESENTE PARA ALDEBARAN ROSSO ARENA!


_D'Éon não me pertence. O Dan não me permitiria roubá-lo. _

* * *

**Um segundo**

**-**

_Fic para Aldebaran Rosso Arenas_

-

_**"Codladh Fada. Codladh Domhain. Éirigh! Amharc síos Rise!  
Aldebaran.**_

_Sono longo, sono profundo. Levante! Olhe lá embaixo  
Aldebaran._

_**"Siúl liom trí an réalta dearg. Deireadh, deireadh an Turas.  
Réaltóg, réaltóg dearg."**_

_Caminhe comigo pela estrela vermelha. O final, final da jornada.  
Estrela, estrela vermelha._

**(Enya - Aldebaran)**

_- _

D'Éon tinha uma mínima noção sobre a vida de sua irmã Lia. E embora metade das coisas das quais soubesse fossem vestígios de uma conversa interrompida por cartas ou por visitas que ele jamais chegou a conhecer, sentia que sabia o suficiente para admirá-la acima de qualquer coisa. Acima de Deus.

Confessava-se perdido por muitas vezes, sentia-se em constante pecado por desejar tão intensamente a presença dela ao seu lado. De todas as coisas boas que existiam no mundo, Lia era a única capaz de fazê-lo se sentir completamente feliz.

Estava noivo de Anna; isso deveria bastar para mantê-lo sóbrio. Mas era necessária apenas uma lembrança dos lábios e do sorriso de Lia para que ele se embriagasse do pecado de querer tê-la nos braços. Anna não merecia aquele tipo de traição, mas seu coração jamais teve culpa por sentir tais necessidades pecaminosas.

E lá estava Lia, adormecida sob os lençóis de seda, com um sorriso sereno e tranqüilo a tornar seu rosto um atrativo angelical e puro. No dia seguinte ela partiria para nunca mais voltar. Se D'Éon soubesse disso, teria lhe declarado todo o amor que sentia naquele momento em que ele, nutrido da necessidade leviana de beijá-la, arrastou-se a passos mudos até seu quarto e prostou-se diante dela com toda a esperança de vê-la erguer-se de um bom sonho e levá-lo com ele para onde quer que fosse possível ninguém jamais encontrá-los.

- Lia... – murmurou, esperando ouvi-la chamar seu nome de repente, chamá-lo para ficar com ela, esquecer o mundo e entregar-se aos sonhos.

Apaziguado pelo suspiro prolongado da bela mulher diante dele, o Cavaleiro sorriu. Reuniu toda sua necessidade e misturou com a indócil coragem que insistia em fugir dele para então entregar-se a seus desejos. Deitou ao lado da irmã, desenhou as curvas de seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos e examinou a face adormecida a lhe sorrir.

Os longos cabelos dourados assanhavam-se como uma poesia sendo declamada a uma platéia de muitos sábios. Eram raios de sol escorregando entre seus dedos, pensou ele. Podia encostar-se à lua com a simples ação de lhe beijar os lábios, porém pensou que a lua acabara de se tornar mais distante que o sol naquela noite. A lua parecia se chamar pecado.

Então D'Éon decidiu que, naquele momento, pecar era uma necessidade. Beijou-a.

Todos os barulhos e ventos tornaram-se calor. Qualquer luz apagou-se do nada e deixou apenas a amplitude de seus anseios a correrem pelo corpo e alma. Lia era como o fruto proibido no centro do paraíso, e D'Éon acabara de renunciar ao Éden. Estava embriagado com o sabor dos lábios da própria irmã. Se aquilo era pecado, ele já não lembrava, pois preferiu chamar de felicidade.

- D'Éon?

Os espelhos de ambos os olhares se chocaram e o Cavaleiro teve a sensação de que os veria tilintar e quebrar em seguida. O vento voltou a soprar e um pouco do calor do seu corpo resolveu misturar-se com a noite fria.

Lia continuava sorrindo e suas mãos buscaram o rosto do irmão com ternura. Abraçou-o com gentileza e carinho, deixando-o colar seu corpo ao dela e suspirou profundamente. O coração do rapaz batia acelerado, mas Lia não sabia bem se era medo ou prazer. Decidiu apenas abafar as palavras e as desculpas. Murmurou uma canção e uma oração. E notou com alegria que ele acabara de dormir em seus braços.

Em sonhos, D'Éon teve a feliz sensação de ter sido purificado de seus pecados e decidiu que não precisaria contar nada a nenhum sacerdote. Lia o abençoara com seu colo, com seu carinho.

A noite foi mais curta que o imaginado. E ao amanhecer os irmãos preferiram cumprimentar-se com um sorriso sincero e calmo. Abraçaram-se com força sobre a cama. Lia parecia saber ser aquele o último contato físico quente que os uniria, mas preferiu não contar a ele. D'Éon imaginou ser aquele o primeiro de muitos outros que poderiam se tornar ainda mais íntimos, porém preferiu não esticar tais pensamentos a ponto de assustar a irmã.

Para dar fim ao contato, a moça lhe beijou os lábios, arrancando dele todo o medo de estar errado. O beijo de Lia não tinha sabor de pecado, mas sim redenção. Era como nascer de novo, livre do peso de qualquer ato, livre do medo de estar errado.

Por um rápido, triste e sufocante segundo, D'Éon teve a sensação de que jamais veria o sorriso de Lia novamente. Que aquele seria o único beijo a ganhar dela, e todos os seus olhares magníficos se fechariam para sempre. Sentiu que o calor do corpo perfeito de Lia tornar-se-ia inexistente e intocável. Durante um segundo, uma eternidade de sessenta milésimos, ele supôs que jamais a teria de novo tão perto. Engoliu em seco e olhou-a nos olhos ao fim do beijo. Ela sorria. A sensação acabara de ir embora.

- Você precisa mesmo ir, Lia?

- Na verdade, D'Éon, é você que precisa ficar. Fique com Deus.

Só depois de alguns dias D'Éon pôde entender aquelas palavras. Mas ainda não entendia por que ela teve de partir. Não suportava a idéia de ter estado certo naquele sôfrego segundo tortuoso no qual supôs que a perderia. Entretanto, pela irmã, ele ficaria.

Ainda sentia o calor em seus lábios. De alguma forma, ela continuava viva.

-

**N/A:** _Err.. Dan? Então... Digo, oi? Eu não sabia bem que shipper usar, então... arrisquei no 'D'Éon Lia x Lion Dea'... será que acertei? # Reza para que o microchip tenha mandado as vibrações corretas para a mente dela # Bom... se isso não salvar seu dia, tentarei de novo com outra coisa! u.u_


End file.
